In recent, many option devices capable of implementing electronic control within a vehicle have been supplied. For example, option devices such as a seat adjustment device, an air-conditioning control device and a navigation device of a vehicle can be controlled by a mobile device connected to a radio access device (access point; AP) like Wi-Fi or Bluetooth.
With respect to a method for controlling functions within a vehicle by using such a mobile device connected to a radio access device, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2014-0065296 describes an intelligent power seat adjustment system using a smart phone and a method thereof. In addition, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2013-0071613 describes a vehicular air-conditioning device having a remotely controlling function, which uses a mobile communication device, and a method for remotely controlling a vehicular air-conditioning device by using a mobile communication device.
However, since the radio access device has to be additionally provided in the interior of the vehicle, it would cause problems of costs or interior design. Further, there is a drawback since in operating the mobile device to be connected to the radio access device, the connection is delayed, and it is difficult and inconvenient to use the mobile device due to problems in hardware, software, a screen size and input interface of the mobile device and others.
In addition, there is a problem in that since the technology using Bluetooth necessarily requires the Tethering process, it is difficult to rapidly control option devices within a vehicle.